Ghost Paths
by raeka-chan
Summary: When Tasuki sacrafices his life for another, he is handed a deal from the afterlife: become a ghost until he can be reunited with his body, or remain dead. permanently. TasukixMiaka rated M for upcoming chapters. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Ghost Paths GP

Disclaimer: …ano…I don't own FY….that would be amazing! .

Authors Note:

**Raebef-chan**: wow….this took a long time for me to re-post this…

**Raeka-chan:** Hai! -

**Raebef-chan:** This is going to be a work in process..the thing that would help us the most is R&Ring…please-

**Raeka-chan:** -blush- ano sa..ano sa…please review!------------------------------------------------------

Usually we sick with shorter fics in the beginning, but Tasuki is a fav of ours! The only differences is that Miaka is not sure about her love for Tamahome, but Tamahome does love her...O.o here we go!

Ps This fic is gonna take a looonggg time to get up..we need all the help you can give us!...please help us by reviewing this story as it goes up…Arigato!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Ghost Paths**

**Chapter 1**

The horse whinnied, rearing and Tasuki muttered a curse, reaching for his fan. Across the lake, Tamahome fought, his mark blazing red in the night. To the left, Nuriko had backed two men into a corner of the plaza, advancing with a wicked grin as they shrank back in terror. Hotohori was everywhere, striking and slashing with his imperial blade. Tasuki snorted.

/Show off.../ Hidden by the shadows, he looked out upon the fight. Chichiri was flickering from place to place, his holy talisman acting as a club as well as a vessel for his powers. But it was Chiriko who attracted the bandit's attention. The young boy fought bravely; considering the fact that he was not a swordsman.

But suddenly he was outnumbered, the men cornering the young warrior against a far wall. The bandit watched as he raised his sword, defiant to the end as they advanced. Without thinking, Tasuki booted his horse who for once responded and charged at the warriors, fan held tightly in one hand.

"REKKA-SHIN'EN!" FOOM! Chiriko slumped wearily against the wall that he had been trapped against seconds before as the men retreated, screaming in pain as they desperately tried to beat out the flames that wrapped around them. With a laugh, the fanged bandit pulled his horse up, giving his young friend a fanged grin. Suddenly Chiriko looked up.

"Tasuki, look out!" he cried. The bandits grin disappeared as a volley of arrows came at him from the darkness.

/They managed to get over th' wall/ He thought distantly as his horse once again reared, causing the bandit to hold on to his mane. /Gotta warn Tama/

"Tamah-" His cry was cut short as more arrows volleyed from the night. He felt the horse start to fall under him, and with a curse he leapt, clearing the wounded animal. Looking for his landing, the bandit felt dread hit him when he saw where he had leapt. /Kuso Suzaku/

Tasuki gasped as he hit the cold water that instantly enveloped and wrapped him in a blanket of silence as he sank deeper. With a start, the fanged bandit shook himself from his stupor, lashing out with his legs and arms as he tried to reach the surface. Unfortudently, he had never quiet figured out how to swim. Moonlight shone down into the lakes eerie depths, breaking at the waters surface and rippling in shafts of light.

Desperately now, Tasuki kicked harder, his arms wind milling as he sank deeper. The sounds of the battle above were muffled, fading as the bandit gazed up desperately. His clothing acted as weights as he sank deeper. No air. In one last final effort, he drew all his strength, as he fought for the air that his lungs desperately needed. And still he sank. Tasuki watched as his last bubbles floated up to the surface of the water, watched as he began to feel cold, his vision dimming. / Sayonara...Miaka...I'm sorry.../ then nothing.

Tamahome jerked up suddenly. Looking around he scanned the Suzaku fighting in the plaza. Something was wrong. Around the plaza, he saw the others look up, all feeling the powerful sensation that had just hit him. With a final swing, Hotohori finished the last man, while Nuriko threw the other two over the wall and away.

"Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitsukake..." Chiriko mouthed to himself as he counted off the assembled Suzaku.

"Oh no..." breathed Nuriko at once scanning the surrounding area.

"Tasuki!" Yelled Hotohori as he also began to look. The fanged bandit was no where to be seen.

Feeling as close to useless as possible, Chiriko sat at the edge of the lake, his heart heavy. Tasuki had saved him when he had been about to die, risking his life for him. The arrows...

As he stared at the water, lost in thought, a few bubbles drifted up to the surface, breaking as they reached the air. Bubbles. Bubbles!

"Tamahome! Chichiri! Hotohori! Nuriko! It's Tasuki! He's in the lake!" He cried frantically, as he leapt to his feet. "Tasuki!" He yelled at the now silent water. "Tasuki! Don't die! Were coming! Hold on!"

Tamahome didn't pause as he saw what was unfolding. Without breaking stride, he leapt straight into the icy water, swimming deeper with powerful strokes.

Authors Note:

**Raeka-chan:** Don't worry…the rest is already finished… I just have a very slow computer…-.-

-Raebef-chan kicks the computer-

**Raeka-chan:** ummm….-gives Raebef a concerned look - The chapter will be up just as soon as I can fix the comp…

**Raebef-chan:** -kick kick kick kick…-

**Raeka-chan:** Please review in the meantime... I would really appreciate it! –grabs raebef-chan so she does not destroy what ever remains of the computer- ja!


	2. Chapter 2: Which one?

Tasuki floated. He opened his eyes. He was surrounded by blackness. Somewhat puzzled, the bandit looked around him for someone else. No one. Then his eyes closed. /Oh yeah.../

"Am I dead?" he said outloud, his voice sounded close as though he were in a box, but the space was infinite. Funny, he was dry... It came back to him, the fight, Chiriko, the horse. and...

"I am dead." He said glumly as he remembered the last thing he had seen. "And no one cared." He said again, surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. /But it's true, isn't it. / He thought.

/No one even knows that you are dead/

"It doesn't matter anyway." He told himself. /All I ever do is cause trouble. Now that I am out of the way.../

"Tasuki!"

Startled, the bandit looked around.

"Tasuki!"

This time closer, more persistent. Suddenly he saw Koji, looking into his orb at Verona.

"Koji!" He cried to his best friend then sat back puzzled when his friend kept looking at the mirror.

"Tasuki..." He spoke suddenly looking right at him. "You can't die."

Tasuki laughed and lay back, giving his friend a grin. "Yeah... but a little late for that. I don't think I could even come back If I tried!"

His friend shook his head angrily,

"Tasuki, you can't die."

The bandit sighed. "What difference does it make if I live or die?" He said, looking at his feet. "No one cares anyway." This was softer, as he thought about it.

"Are you INSANE?" Yelled Koji, snapping Tasuki from his thoughts. The fanged boy thought about it then answered.

"Yes. Wadaya mean?"

"Listen!" Koji pleaded.

Tasuki did. Then he heard it. Chiriko was crying. Suddenly Tasuki could see the plaza. He could read their thoughts.

"Their..." he said softly... "Their... worried..." Nuriko perched at the tip of the lake, eyes scanning the dark waters. So he does care... Chichiri, comforting a sobbing Chiriko. "Chiriko... He thinks it's his fault... Chichiri... worried..."

As he watched, he then saw Hotohori, head bowed. "He blames himself..." the bandit said in soft amazement. Tamahome... swimming in the cold water towards... someone... "Me..." He said softly, watching in amazement as he saw himself, lying at the bottom of the lake. "Still as handsome as ever, even if I a dead..." he added as an afterthought.

"Tasuki!"

"Hmm?" Tasuki turned back to Koji.

"Tasuki, they still need you, I still need you..." Tasuki offered up one of his fanged grins, but it was weak.

"I really would," He added seriously, "But I _have_ been under a long time. Even if I did go back, I would probably die right after anyway." This fact was depressing, but he did toy with the idea if he could come back to life.

"Then, go, and at least say goodbye." Tasuki grinned again, this time stronger. "Right, Koji my friend. Here I go!" The last thing he saw was Koji's smiling face as the bandit turned and watched the scene unfold. /Wait for the right moment.../

It took all of Tamahome's strength to pull the bandit to the surface. He had been lying their, not breathing at the bottom of the lake. The water made his hair wave slowly, and he looked as if he were asleep. Tamahome knew better. Swimming with all his might, he could not seem to reach air fast enough. /Gotta... keep.../

Suddenly his mark blazed to life as he gritted his teeth, giving everything he had. PLOOSH! Gasping Tamahome broke the surface of the water, Tasuki being supported by him. Exhausted, Tamahome would have sunk back down to the bottom of the pond if Nuriko had not hauled the two fighters out, and dropping them on land.

Chichiri was already bent over Tasuki.

"He's not breathing no da!" the monk said worriedly as he felt his pulse.

"No!"

Chichiri looked up, "Chiriko..."

The sobbing boy threw himself at Tasuki, shaking him and then beating his fists against his side, crying. "Tasuki! TASUKI!" Suddenly Nuriko drew him to his side.

"Shh..." the warrior said softly. Chiriko's sobs filled the now empty plaza as the group stood, surrounding the still form of Tasuki.

"I almost forgot!"

With a curse, Tasuki spun around, fan in his hands. He had been watching the scene and had not heard anything behind him. Koji's grinning face floated before him.

"Dammit, Koji! Warn me next time!" panted the bandit after doing a face plant. The head continued on, unperturbed at the reaction.

"You won't be able to enter your body!" He said cheerily, as Tasuki's battle aura flamed.

"NANI?" He wailed, dancing in circles.

"First," the head continued, eyes closed, "You must possess a body of one of the Suzaku and tell them the following instructions..."

"And why," replied the bandit slowly, "Would that be."

"Just shut up and listen." Was the reply. Grumbling numerous curses, the bandit sat back down.

"You will be let back into the world, but as a ghost. In order to take your full form, they must find the two daji crystals that have the power to tie a spirit to its body. After possessing a body, you will be a ghost. They will be able to hear you, and you will feel and move objects. You can only touch them, and they will not be able see you. And oh yeah, you can only stay in the body for three minutes, otherwise you will be permanently dead!" He concluded happily. "Got all that?" he said cheerfully to the bandit.

Tasuki did not look up.

"So... ya want me to take over th' body of someone, tell em' to find some crystals that we can't find, tell em' my real body is in some sorta coma, leave the body or die, be a ghost, and then reunite with my body if they find the jewels?" he finished.

"Yep!"

The fanged boy heaved a sigh. "I expected as much." He said grumpily.

"Kay, you have ten minutes to pick your host, who will it be?" asked the tour guide spirit. An evil fanged grin spread over Tasuki's face. There could be benefits yet.

Authors note:

**Raeka-chan:** Please remember to R&R arigato!

**Raebef-chan: **Hn.

**Raeka-chan:** umm….and also..people want an idea of how far I am into GP already…well….um..we have 27 chapter written..and we are hard at work going over more…this is going to be very long…and we want it to be the best it can be!

**Raebef-chan:** and don't get us wrong…every now and then, we place things in our story that are not true to FY..i.e, the orb…I mean..c'mon..there is no orb…but that is why reviewing is so helpful...if anyone can give us ideas of how to make it more natural/accurate…don't hesitate to tell us…we will be gone for 4 days starting now, but when we get back, we will continue to update…

**Raeka-chan:** Hai! I hope u enjoy Ghost Paths! (GP)


	3. Chapter 3: The angry fanged ghost

Chichiri suddenly gave a start as he listened to Tasuki's chest for the last time.

"It's beating, na no da!" he cried excitedly, looking at his friend. "But..." he continued with a puzzled look on his face,

"What is it?" asked Hotohori as he leaned in for a better look.

"Nothing, no da." said Chichiri slowly. "Just... I feel like something isn't right." He said finally, looking at the bandit who lay motionless.

"Of _course_ he's not _ALRIGHT_ you fool!" screeched Nuriko as the rest of the Suzaku ran for cover.

"He's been shot _AND_ drowned!" he continued as he stormed around the enclosed area, fist whirling. When the purple haired warrior had finally calmed down enough, Chichiri spoke.

"Yes..." ahem "Yes, but I feel like something is... Missing, no da!" he said.

"Missing?" Tamahome questioned, giving him a quizzeled look, and then kicked Tasuki. "Looks all there to me-

"WADDAYA THINK YER DOIN' DAMMIT?"

Nuriko whirled around, "Tasuki!" but it was Chichiri.

"Chi-Chichiri?" stammered Tamahome. The monk gave a small hop and bowed deeply, administering a familiar grin that belonged to...

"Tasuki?" asked Hotohori in amazement. The monk looked at the body, lying prone on the ground.

"I am good looking..." he commented before turning back to the stunned group. "Yep!" said the bandit/monk. "But only for three minutes!" confused, it was finally Chiriko who spoke.

"Tasuki... You're dead!" The monk's eyes softened, as he looked at the younger boy.

"Yeah, I am, but I've been handed a deal..."

"So..." he concluded a minute later, "I have to leave this body soon." It had been a unanimous decision on behalf of the assembled Suzaku.

"We will leave the minute Chichiri is back." Hotohori replied shortly. The monk/bandit grinned a little and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated and...

"EXORCISM!" cried the monk, a shaft of light shooting out in all directions as he was freed. The dumbfounded Suzaku Seven winced slightly as an unseen body hit the wall at the far end of the courtyard.

"Guess that wasn't part of the plan." Commented the ever intelligent Tamahome pointing out the obvious. The others minus Chichiri who was advancing dangerously towards Tasuki sweat dropped.

"Dammit it Chichiri!" cried an enraged and annoyed voice from the air. "What th' hell is your problem?"

"Tasuki..?" The monk asked in amazement as he stopped advancing towards the unseen target.

After a few more minutes to explain what had happened, filled on the sidelines by Tasuki's incoherent swearing and grumbling, Chichiri got the idea. The sensation had been a painful one for the ghost Tasuki. The monk had exorcised him from his body, throwing the opposing spirit against the wall. Though in the long run it didn't affect him, it still pissed the fanged bandit off, which he expressed verbally to the rest of the Suzaku.

"I have never heard of the Daji shards, no da." he said finally. "But we had better get moving if we are to find them all, no da!" he ended.

"Wait a minute." counseled the bandit. "Aren't we fergettin' someone?"

Tamahome gave a start as a look of basic stupidity and love crossed his face.

"Yes," breathed the love-sick warrior. "Miaka..."

others roll eyes 

"Bingo Tama." came the sarcastic reply, sounding bitter even in Tasuki's ears. Nuriko looked sharply at him, a look of surprised questioning on his face before it disappeared.

"How do we tell Miaka?" voiced the always thinking Chiriko.

"Tell her what..." Tamahome asked, still not fully paying attention.

"Oh I don't know no da!" said Chichiri, unable to keep the note of amusement from his voice. "The fact that Tasuki, one of the Suzaku Seven saved Chiriko, Fell in a lake, drowned, was hauled up by you, was dead, possessed my body, sent everyone on another impossible quest, was exorcised and survived, became a spirit that nobody can see, and is now stuck that way until we find the jewel shards, no da?"

Tasuki cracked up, which was a very amusing thing to see since it was... Well... disembodied laughter. Scowling, Tamahome glared briefly at the patch of air he thought was Tasuki.

"Shut up." he said suavely, which was the best comeback he could come up with at the moment. Grinning, Nuriko stepped forward.

"I'll tell Miaka alone." he said confidently to the others, "Then I will leave and send Tasuki in, so he can talk to her." This decision seemed to satisfy the others and Tamahome sat down with a pout.

"Oh what's your problem you big baby?" Nuriko snapped at him, cuffing him on the head which sent the unfortudent warrior back into the lake.

"Dammit Nuriko, can't you at least _try_ to remember how strong you are?" screeched a wet and bedraggled Tamahome. Nuriko had the grace to look apologetic before a grin lit up his face and he turned, sniggering.

"Tasuki, are you sure your okay with this?" Came Hotohori's soft question. Somehow, he could sense where Tasuki was hovering.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said the bandit from his floating position. "I just want to make sure that I get a chance to talk to Miaka alone... not with..."

Hotohori's grin stopped the bandit mid sentence. "What's your problem Dammit." he growled to the smiling emperor.

"Nothing..." he said turning away. "…Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4: It's so familiar

The ride to the Konan palace took less time then expected. There had been some puzzlement over how the spirit Tasuki would travel until he figured out that he could just float. As the strange procession walked down the road, Chiriko posed a interesting question, one that Tasuki could not resist.

"Does your power still work?" he asked curiously to the invisible bandit. Hotohori turned a look of interest on his face.

"I hadn't thought of that." he said, curiosity in his voice. "_Does_ your power work?" Tasuki scratched his head, shrugging before remembering that nobody could see him.

"Actually, I have no idea." he said, fingering his fan in his hands. An evil fanged grin lit his invisible features. "There is a way to find out..." he said slyly. The Suzaku, who knew what was going to unfold, hit the dirt, except for one. "REKKA SHIEN!" yelled the bandit, swinging his fan in a wide arc. FOOM! the force of the blast sent hot waves of scorching heat rolling through the still night. A jet of flame seemed to issue out of thin air as the tailsmen did its job.

A charred and blackened Tamahome fell to the earth (mwahahahaha...) with a thud, much to the amusement of Tasuki, who could not suppress a snigger.

"Dammit Tasuki!" yowled the unfortunate warrior as his mark blazed to life on his forehead.

"Guess that answers our question, no da!" commented Chichiri, allowing a small grin. Somewhat mollified, Tamahome fumed the rest of the way, giving off a charred and burning smell. Nuriko grinned at the familiarity of it all. Tasuki loved frying Tamahome.

"Sorry Tama," the bandit said gleefully, "Guess you got in the way. Again!"

Tamahome launched himself at the unseen apparition, hitting the ground with a satisfying thump as he caught empty air.

"Goddammit," he growled, pulling himself up. "We had better get you changed back fast so I can throttle you when you have a body."

Nuriko sighed. Ah yes, the familiarity of it all.

"Oh really?" answered Tasuki in a teasing voice. "I'm not so sure that you could beat me that easily!"

This intense barrage of wit and skill continued through the remainder of the journey to the Konan palace. As they reached the giant royal gate, Tasuki paused, unseen by everyone else, who continued on without him. He looked down, deep in thought.

/Maybe I should just stay dead. / He thought briefly before giving his head a shake. /Na. besides../

"I'm having too much fun!" he said out loud. Startling the guards who could see nothing. Noticing this point, Tasuki got another evil grin on his face.

"Heh."

At the sounds of screams, the Suzaku whirled around, ready for battle. What they saw amazed them. The palace guards ran to and fro, warding off an invisible attacker. Nuriko turned, scanning the air around him.

"Tasuki?" he asked tentatively before looking back on the scene.

"Oh boy..." sighed Tamahome.

"You don't think it's..." asked Hotohori...

"It's Tasuki, no da!" certified Chichiri, with a small sigh.

"It's no fair! I wanna' do it to!" yelped Nuriko, totally out of character for one moment before settling down and glaring at the apparition. Everyone looks at him and sweat drops

"So..." asked Chiriko, with a smile. "How do we restrain Tasuki now that he is a ghost?"

"You can't." said a gleeful voice in the young boys ear, causing him to give a yell of fright and turned, seeing nothing. The Suzaku looked around them, trying to locate his position.

"I'm a ghost," he continued, giving Tamahome a push, in which he staggered, unprepared at all. "You can't see me, and it could come in handy," he said as he lifted Nuriko into the air, to which he gave a shriek and batted the air behind him with his fist. Contact. Nuriko dropped.

"Itetetetetetetet..." moaned Tasuki from somewhere as Nuriko picked himself up with a grin.

"Sorry Tasuki."

Chichiri bowed his head, the rings on his staff clinking as he shifted his hold.

"Hmph. serves you right, no da!" Hotohori grinned. This was indeed going to be interesting. Tamahome laughed.

"What so funny Tama." growled the injured Tasuki from his unknown place. Tamahome laughed again before answering.

"That even when he isn't trying, Nuriko can cream you."

"REKKA SHIEN!" yelled the fanged bandit as the Suzaku hit the dirt, all except for Tamahome, much to Tasuki's delight.

"An opening." he commented calmly as he landed, having burnt his temper. A charred Tamahome fell to the dirt, only to leap up again with a growl.

"Why you..."

This scene would have continued if Miaka had not appeared, dressed in her school uniform, yawning.

"Tamahome!" she cried happily, her eyes lighting up, "Nuriko! Chichiri!" as she said their names, the warriors grinned or bowed. Miaka walked right by Tasuki. The fanged bandit bowed his head in understanding that he may never again be a real person if he did not find those shards.

"Dammit." he said softly, but it was weak, and he saw Nuriko give him a sympathetic smile. Tasuki whipped around at the sound of the young Miko's scream.

"Tasuki!" she cried. The body of Tasuki lay on the ground where Tamahome had deposited it in his scrap with the real Tasuki. "Tasuki! TAUSKI! Kiasde! Speak to me!" Her cries made Chichiri wince and he turned towards Nuriko, who was staring open-mouthed at the scream.

"Now would be a good time to explain, no da!" he said softly to his friend.

"Huh?" he said, still transfixed. Tasuki whapped him on the head. "Oh! Yeah, sry..." he said apologetically. The warrior walked over to Miaka who was sobbing, draped over the body of Tasuki.

"Miaka," he said softly, holding her and looking her in the eyes.

"N-Nuriko..." she sobbed. "W-What ha-happened..." Nuriko waited until she had calmed down before continuing. He turned to the others.

"Could you all leave us for a moment?" he asked softly, to which they complied, except for Tasuki, who remained seated in the air watching with detached fascination. Nuriko explained how Tasuki had saved Chiriko and had drowned. As he told the story, Tasuki watched the young girl. A feeling bubbled up inside him as he watched her softly touch his cheek, and shivered as he felt no attachment to his body.

"So..." she said finally, "Tasuki is a ghost?" Nuriko grinned.

"I know it sounds weird, caus' it is!" Tasuki winced. "But it's true." New tears began to form in Miaka's eyes.

"Where is he...? I need to- to see him." Nuriko looked up, finding Tasuki immediately, and nodded. Slowly, unsure Tasuki walked over to Miaka, and kneeled next to her. She looked up, surprising Tasuki, who knew he could not be seen.

"Tasuki." She whispered, before throwing herself into him. Slowly, the bandit encircled her with his arms, and they stayed that way, rocking back and forth as Miaka cried. "I don't want to lose you Tasuki." she cried softly into his tunic.

"Shh." he said quietly. "You will never lose me." Nuriko backed away slowly, leaving the two sitting in the courtyard. An invisible hand brushed back some of the brown hair that had fallen in Miaka's face as they held each other.

"How did you know I was there?" Tasuki asked softly, gently wiping away a stray tear that rolled down her face.

"I could feel you." she said, looking at him. As Tasuki thought about this, Miaka leaned into him.

"M-Miaka..." Tasuki said awkwardly, not sure what to do. He thought about pulling away but something made him stay. "Miaka what is it?" he asked in surprise as she started to cry again. 'Gee she can cry a lot.' the bandit part of him thought briefly before his concern took over.

"When... I saw... your body." she said between sobs, "I thought... I thought..." Her sentence was cut off when Tasuki pulled her to him, causing Miaka to cut off in surprise.

"No..." he said softly, "Not dead... but almost." The Miko heaved a small shuttering sigh and closed her eyes. She felt safe in Tasuki's arms, and when she closed her eyes, it was as if he were really there, and he could be seen. She had felt so scared when she had seen him. When she thought he was dead her mind had been screaming, her world ripping apart at the seams.

/Tasuki... You promised... Tasuki.../ "Tasuki..." she whispered, causing the fanged boy to turn. No one could see him, Miaka being held by an apparition, a ghost. And so, it was only Miaka who felt the utter surprise when she felt his lips meet hers in a short, passionate kiss, before she was placed gently on the ground, and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5:Please wait for me, gomen asai

**Authors Note:**

**Raeka-chan: **kahhhhh...this is taking so loooong -pout-

**Raebef-chan: **What did u expect?

**Raeka-chan: **Please review!

* * *

It was Chichiri who found Miaka, seated on the stones, gazing off into the distance.

"Miaka-san." he said softly. She turned, looking at him, a smile touching her lips as she rose, straightening out her short skirt. "Dinner is ready, no da!" the monk announced cheerfully.

"Arigato, Chichiri!" she said before following the monk back inside the palace. Before she entered, she turned to gaze back out across the empty courtyard before smiling and following her friend indoors. The door closed, cutting off the stream of light from inside, leaving the night to envelope the courtyard in her cloak of darkness. After the monk had settled his priestess at the table, Chichiri made his way to the far end of the room that was still partially hidden by shadow, for the lamps lights did not reach that far.

"Is Tasuki with you no da?" He asked Nuriko softly who was hidden by the shadow.

"No, didn't he come with you?" he asked, slightly surprised. When the eldest warrior shook his head, Nuriko swore softly to himself, quietly leaving his place in the corner and disappeared into the hallway. Chichiri sat quietly, his good eye closed. He felt... restless. Looking around to room he surveyed the remaining warriors, briefly looking at each one in turn. Suddenly he started, causing Hotohori to turn at the sudden movement. Chichiri stood quickly, his grip tightening on his staff.

He had felt a presence, almost a disturbance in Nuriko's life force. Moving silently, he left the room, the sounds of the others voices falling deaf upon his ears as he strode quickly the way that Nuriko had last gone. /Baka.../ he growled to himself, his face crease in worry. He had been gone too long... His sudden energy born of the concern for his two young friends's caused the monk to set into a sprint, as he ran for the courtyard.

The moon washed the enclosure in a pale light, causing everything to throw wild and strange shadows across the ground. Chichiri slid to a halt, quickly scanning the seemingly empty courtyard. As his eyes adjusted to the strange half light, he gave a jerk as he saw a figure lying to the side of the venue, hidden by the deep shadows. The monk took a cautious step forward, and then cried out in horror as the moonlight caught some metal on the figures wrist, causing it to glint and show Chichiri the red and gold arm band of Nuriko.

At the sound of his yell, Hotohori, who had followed the monk in concern, burst into the courtyard to find Chichiri kenneling over the still form of Nuriko. He stood, rooted to the spot as Chichiri felt for the young warriors pulse. Finally he looked up, meeting the emperor's gaze with a relieved smile.

"He's fine, no da!" he said, hoisting Nuriko up and sliding an arm around him. "He is only unconscious no da, not even injured."

Hotohori let out his breath in a low sigh that he realized he had been holding in. As Chichiri started to move forward with Nuriko, the emperor rushed to help. Together, the two companions carried/dragged Nuriko back to the sounds of the other's.

"Nuriko...weighs a lot... no da..." the monk panted as they turned the final corner of the halls.

"I... should do... something about... the length of these halls..." Hotohori speculated out loud between gasps for breath,

"They... are far... to long..."

"da..." the monk agreed before he had to stop talking to save his breath.

"Tamahome! Mitsukake!" Hotohori called urgently as they reached the door. After the expected cries of surprise as the others saw Nuriko's unconscious form, Tamahome gripped him under the arms as Mitsukake grabbed his legs. Together, the two celestial warriors laid the cross dresser into his bed. As Mitsukake checked him over for any injuries that Chichiri had missed, the monk explained how he had sensed a slight disturbance in Nuriko's life force and so he had gone to investigate.

/no need to tell them about Tasuki no da/ he thought to himself.

_"Tasuki?" Nuriko called into the dark plaza, his voice echoing off the stone walls as the warrior scanned the seemingly empty enclosure. _

_"I'm here." said the bandit softly, and Nuriko turned in the direction of his voice. "How's Miaka?" he said as Nuriko took a seat near the fountain. _

_"Fine." he said, giving a grin at the thought of the Miko eating enough for twelve of any of them. He was jolted from his thoughts when Tasuki sighed, and the companion turned to his sharply._

"_What is it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, curiosity in his voice. When the bandit didn't answer, Nuriko got angry. "You better tell me baka, or you will once again become acquainted with that wall over their." _

_Tasuki froze, in the act of slipping away. Nuriko was looking right at him and he sighed, recognizing defeat. _

_"I can't stay here." he said, and Nuriko jerked back in surprise at his answer. He had not expected that from the bandit at all and immediately rose to his feet, scanning the empty air around him. _

_"What are you talking about Tasuki?" Nuriko said his mind racing for an explanation. "You can't leave!" A growl from the bandit sent the short hairs at the back of the warrior's neck on end. _

_"It's not a question Nuriko. I made up my mind. I'm leaving here tonight." Still circling the courtyard in an attempt to locate Tasuki Nuriko spoke again, a note of desperation in his voice. _

_"But you can't go idiot, you're a Suz-" _

_"Goddammit, I KNOW I'm a Suzaku Seven Celestial Warrior! That's why I'm going! I'm a celestial warrior! My purpose in life is to guard the Priestess of Suzaku!" he cried angrily. Now it was Nuriko's turn to get mad. _

_"How is running away going to solve anybody's problems Tasuki." he said coldly, glaring into the darkness. Inside he was scared. Tasuki had never acted this way before. Something was wrong. The warrior came to a stop in front of the door that led out of the courtyard. _

_"Move Nuriko." said Tasuki softly, the edge in his voice once again sending a chill down Nuriko's spine. _

_"No Tasuki. I won't move to let you run away." In his mind, Tasuki was fighting a battle with himself. He knew that his plan would not help his fellow Suzaku. But neither will being dead help them he shot back. Stomping on his last doubts, he took a step toward Nuriko. _

_"I don't want to fight you." he said softly and once again the warrior was stunned at his manner. No trace of the old Tasuki was in his cold voice. When he still did not move, Tasuki gritted his teeth and steeled his mind, drawing the fan he stood back. _

_"This is your last chance Nuriko!" he yelled, swinging the fan back as Nuriko crouched into a fighting position. _

_"Try me!" the warrior yelled back, his mark blazing to life. _

_"REKKA-" the bandit yelled loudly, and in the pause that naturally followed he silently ran to the warrior's side who's eyes were still looking at where he had last spoke, waiting for the fire to come at him. With a quick jab to his neck, Tasuki hit Nuriko, and the warrior collapsed instantly to the ground. _

_"I'm sorry Nuriko, I didn't want to do this but I need to get out." With a last look around the courtyard, the bandit strode quickly through the gates and passed the guards guarding the entrance to the Konan palace. Pausing outside the city walls, the bandit turned back to the palace, now far away. _

_"Goodbye, Miaka. Woo ai Ne." he said softly, and then he turned, and was lost.'_

"Tasuki!" Nuriko cried, sitting straight up in bed. He saw the other faces of the Suzaku Seven crowded around him, their faces showing their relief at his outburst. "I gotta stop him!" Nuriko cried.

"Shh... It's alright now, Na no da." Said the quiet voice of the monk. Chichiri approached his younger warrior softly, looking deep into his shockingly violet eyes.

"Chichiri, Tasuki is trying to leave! He's-" The monk smiled, laying a hand on Nuriko's shoulder. "I know, no da." he said softly to him so that the others could not here.

"Wait until they are gone, no da." Surprise, then comprehension dawned on the warriors face as the monk stepped back to allow Mitsukake access to his new patient.After awhile, Mitsukake seemed satisfied that Nuriko was fine. One by one the others left, until Nuriko and Chichiri were left alone. As soon as the door closed behind Mitsukake, who was carrying Chiriko in his arms as he had fallen asleep, Nuriko spoke.

"I knew he would do something like this, the baka! I tried to stop him, but..." he faltered, lowering his eyes in defeat. "I couldn't stop him Chichiri. But I saw something..." he shivered slightly as he thought back.

"He was... different. Like it was a different Tasuki for a moment. An evil Tasuki..." then he trailed off into silence before raising his violet eyes to the monk. "I'm sorry." Chichiri quietly looked at the younger seishi.

"Its okay, no da!" he said softly. "You did well." Suddenly Nuriko's face split into a yawn that he tried unsuccessfully to hide behind his hand. The monk grinned, rising from his place beside him.

"I agree with you, no da. We both need rest. We shall talk more in the morning, no da." He turned and reached for the door.

"Chichiri!" he stopped, turning back towards Nuriko. "What about Tasuki?"

"He'll be fine until tomorrow, no da!" he reassured the tired seishi. Closing the door behind him, he strode down the darkened halls of the palace. Pausing, he gazed up at the moon, leaning on the railing as he did so. He wanted to believe that Tasuki would be fine, but the monk wasn't so sure. Tentatively, he reached out with his ki to touch the bandit, but recoiled as he was blocked by an ice cold substance like water.Frowning he tried again, jerking back as he made contact.He shivered slightly, even though it was warm. He had located Tasuki.

Unlike when the spirit was in a body, touching a spirit Ki was like trying to hold water in your fist. Because he had no solid essence, the monk could not read his ki. With a sigh, he opened the door to his chambers, securing it tightly behind him. Though it was late, Chichiri was unable to find sleep, until as the first morning light touched the horizon his eye closed.


	6. Chapter 6: Your other side

"What the...!"

/Itai.../

Tasuki hit the ground with a thud, grimacing slightly. Across from him, a traveler was picking himself up off the ground, looking slightly bewildered. The confused man shook his head then continued on, glancing back a few times before he turned the corner. Tasuki lay there, eyes closed. He wanted to yell, to scream to the world what he felt like.

/Suzaku this is frustratin'/

"YAAAH!" With a yell, he turned, slamming his fist into the ground. "WHY!" He drew back and punched the ground again. "WHY ME!" he screamed, eyes closed tightly as his body shook violently. "Why...?" he said hoarsely before collapsing to the ground again.

/What's happening to me/ His veins coursed with energy, burning inside him. /My emotions are out of control.../ suddenly his eyes snapped open. His eyes smoldered with anger and hate.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed to the sky. /what th' fuck is happening to me/ The ghost furiously attacked the ground, raining punch after punch at the wet earth as he screamed.

"I HATE THIS!" He slammed the ground harder. "I HATE THE OTHERS FOR LEAVING ME!" Something furious was erupting inside him. He couldn't think. "SUZAKU WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" he screamed, and then it was over. It was as if Tasuki's mind had been pushed away in favor of a demon, but suddenly the pressure was gone. Exhausted, the bandit collapsed, sobbing to the earth. His sobs were loud as his body shook.

/Suzaku.../

"It's not me..." he whispered hoarsely.

/Gods... What. What.../

"What's happening to me!" he moaned, before his body began to shake uncontrollably.

/It's coming back! This... thing is taking me over.../ unwillingly, his hands curled into fists as he slowly rose. /Gotta stop it.../

/You can't stop me, fool/

"AHHHHH!" He screamed as anger flooded him, hate seethed and coursed in his blood. /NO! Who Th' fuck are you/

/Who am I/ The voice was cold and taunting, as Tasuki's mouth curled into a evil grin. Faintly, he could feel himself, pummeling the earth again, screaming. /I am you Tasuki/

/No. nonononono.../

/Yes. You see, Tasuki this is you. Your other side, you could call it. /

/Other side../

/Your hate, pain anger, in life you bottled up, is here now. /

With a jolt, Tasuki realized what could happen. /Miaka/

/Yes, the priestess of Suzaku. If they find you, will you be able to guarantee her safety Tasuki/

/SHUT UP/ He roared. Suddenly a blinding flash of red as Tasuki was illuminated in the glow of Suzaku. The voice hissed softly.

/Very good little warrior, you win this round, but the game is only beginning and I promise you, you will never be with Miaka again. / Then it was gone.

"Su...Za...Ku..." he whispered before collapsing in the welcome darkness of unconsciousness.

CRASH! The bowl from Chichiri's hand slipped, falling to the floor and breaking into fragments. Mitsukake quickly turned to see the source of the noise, expecting it to be one of the servants. The two seishi were in one of the chambers that the healer of Suzaku had claimed as his offices. In order to prepare for the dawning war with Seiryu herbs would need to be gathered, dried, labeled and stored to help the medics during that much needed time. Mitsukake had announced his plans at breakfast. Breakfast… The great healer sighed as he thought of his fellow warriors and priestess. Though they all seemed fine, underneath the remaining Suzaku seishi were dangling my thin threads. The disappearance of Tasuki had taken its toll on the warriors, and Miaka and Nuriko had taken it hardest. When Nuriko had failed to stop the bandit, he seemed to feel that the current situation was his fault and tortured himself over it frequently. The purple haired cross dresser now had periods in which he would be extremely depressed and would brood for hours. But the most alarming change was in their priestess. Gone was the bubbly fifteen year old of yesterday. The loss of Tasuki seemed to hit her the hardest. When Nuriko had informed her of Tasuki's escape from his fellow warriors, she had fled from him, shutting herself in her darkened room and drew the curtains.

The happy joyful Miaka that they had all come to know and love in their own ways was gone. She cried often, and refused to see anyone except Chiriko. And even more unsettling, Miaka refused to eat. Though they had only lost Tasuki, it was as if all three had died. This situation was slowly dragging all the seishi down, breaking them apart. Mitsukake and the others had left the two grieving companions alone for awhile, but when neither had eaten for two days, he became extremely worried for their welfare, Miaka in particular. The only things that have progressed are the fear in Kutou. It was extremely admirable the reactions of the remaining seishi. When he had learned of the situation Chiriko went directly to Miaka, comforting her and giving her strength, refusing to leave her side. He only emerged hour's later to retrieve some of his things before locking himself back in the room with his priestess. The same had gone for Tamahome, comforting Nuriko and acting as a guardian for the distraught seishi. And so it was that the Suzaku were split apart. Once, Tamahome attempted to see the girl he loved, but was turned away by the youngest seishi.

"Chiriko..." The young boy drew himself up to his full height. "Tamahome, please don't make me choose between friends." he had pleaded and because he looked so determined, the blue haired warrior had agreed. But he had then returned, hours later in another attempt, to once again persuade Chiriko. He pressed harder until suddenly Chiriko reacted. With a bright flash, his seishi symbol flared, and his eyes burned with a light that caused the older seishi to step back in surprise. When he spoke it was not the voice of a young boy, but of a warrior of Suzaku. "Suzaku no Tamahome," he said slowly, gazing at him. "I will not let you pass this door," Tamahome opened his mouth to protest but Chiriko suddenly whipped out a flute and poised it. "I do not want to fight you Tamahome," he said softly "but for Miaka, I will fight till I die." Tamahome stared at this transformed Chiriko in silence. "I will not let you pass." And then it was gone, his mark fading as Tamahome nodded numbly and left, glancing once over his shoulder as he did.

All of this did not go unseen by the healer, for he too had been observing and monitoring the fallen seishi as best as he could. But as the night fell over Konan on the second day, he could wait no longer. Moving quietly, he reached the door of Miaka's room. Listening intently, he then slowly opened the door, stepping into the looming darkness and closing it behind him with a soft click. Miaka lay in her bed, her face drawn and tired and the healer saw that their were tears on her cheeks. Moving over to her, he gently placed his hand on hers. His healing glow filled the room with a soft green light. It was then that he saw Chiriko. The young warrior sat in a chair beside her bed, curled up in a ball. The young boy also had tears on his face.

/Their both exhausted/ he thought, gazing at Miaka before moving towards Chiriko. For the second time, his powers lit the room with the light. Satisfied, he gazed at the two. Miaka sighed in her sleep, and a single unshed tear slipped down her face. Gently, Mitsukake wiped it away, feeling his heart clench painfully. Closing the door, he leaned against the railing, breathing in the night air. "How much more can we all take?" he murmured to himself before walking on down the hall towards Tamahome and another fallen brother.

Turning at the sound, Mitsukake stared at the monk who seemed frozen, his gaze elsewhere. "Chichiri?" he asked tentatively, and when their was no reaction, he stepped closer, concern written on his face. The bowl lay shattered and fragmented on the floor, the finally ground herbs scattered. In the silence, Mitsukake reached out a hand. "Mitsukake!" Chichiri's voice came suddenly, causing the healer to jump. "Dear Suzaku...Chichiri, what's wrong?" "Something happened, something I must know now." he said vaguely, gazing at the healer. The conspicuous loss of the 'no da's' told Mitsukake that this was serious. "I have to leave," he continued, striding to the far wall and grabbing his kesa and staff. "W-What!" Mitsukake exclaimed, gaping at him. "You can't leave now-!" "I must." The monk gazed at him for a moment before sighing. "I need to, Mitsukake." The healer was quiet for a moment and Chichiri turned to him. "Chichiri, they don't trust me like they trust you." He said, concern shining in his eyes. "Oh, they trust you more then you think, no da!" the monk said cheerfully in an attempt to calm his fellow warrior. The healer sighed but nodded. "Your going after him, aren't you" Chichiri smiled, and this time it held traces of sadness "Hai" Mitsukake's eyes narrowed and began to speak but Chichiri interrupted him. "Something is changing, I need yout to trust me." And with that he was gone. Mitsukake gazed at the broken fragments on the floor, trying to think of what could have agitated the Suzaku monk so badly as to leave the others in such a desperate time. Then, "Tasuki..."

**Raeka-chan:** Ahh please please please review!

**Rabef-chan: **translation: I need some ideas….i am so busy it is hard to continue work…please review


	7. Chapter 7: For the sake of another

/Gotta get away/

The seishi's labored breathing was the only thing that he could hear, mingled with the sound of his heart as it beat loudly in his chest. In the past two hours that he had been walking the bandit had not encountered another human being on the normally busy trade road. At first he had ridden the stolen horse through the night and into the morning, but soon the animal was exhausted. Stopping at an inn, the bandit had released the horse at the keep, allowing it to trot into the barn for some lucky person to find. And then he had started to walk.

/It's a good thing really/ he thought as he continued on. /I don't know what I might do If I see someone. I can't control myself/

At these thoughts the fire seishi's steps grew longer as he pushed himself harder. The encounter with the demon had made him realize just how dangerous the situation had been. Koji's grinning face floated in his mind and he snorted.

/Yeah buddy, ya didn't tell me bout' this.. easy my ass/

He was angry. Angry because he was afraid. Afraid of the demon. Afraid of himself. Afraid of what he might do if the others found him.

/Oh gods, Suzaku, I can't risk them for my sake/

With a start, he realized that he had begun to cry and angrily rubbed the tears away, muttering a curse as he trekked on. The first thing he had done when he had regained consciousness was to asses the situation. He had been unable to restrain the demon when it had attacked him, and he was sure that that would be the case next time. When he had been in control, the demon had been able to move his body.

Tasuki had been traveling along a main road that many traders used during the spring in Konan. He had immediately changed his course and taken to the nearby forest, reasoning that if he was taken over again, the demon would have to climb out, and that would take time, giving Tasuki a better chance to regain control before he hurt anyone. The second reason was that the forest was avoided by travelers. They seldom entered the dark shadows and cool shade of the towering trees.

/That way I can't hurt anyone/

But even this choice had drawbacks. Tasuki finally came to a halt, dropping down onto a moss covered rock allowing his exhausted lungs to suck in the heavy forest air. Even with all his precautions he was now even more worried. For now he was on familiar ground. From here on he would know every square inch of the forest. For he was now in the Reikoku forest, inhabited by the Mount Reikoku bandits.

With a moan he dropped his head into his hands. There were only two things that mattered the most to him. The first was his other Suzaku warriors and Priestess, the second was his bandits. Before, the demon had accessed his memories and used them, here, in this part of the forest; he would know exactly how to attack the bandits. But he had had no choice. If he had not entered the forest, the bandit would have had to risk the main road and all the travelers. He also would have had to pass through three towns.

/Please Suzaku, don't let me lose control now/

Raising himself, he took a look around and choosing a direction began to jog up through the forest. The only hope he had was that he knew the quickest way through the forest. If he was lucky, he would be through the forest before the demon could attack.

/If I'm lucky. Oh fuck Suzaku, I'm fuckin' screwed.../

**Raeka-chan: **Hai..its a short chapter…. Im…T.T im soooooorrrryyy I apologize tooo the worldddddddddd..FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..T.T gomen asai…I get emotional…I have been so busy lately, so im sorry this chapter is so short… Please keep reading! ja!


	8. Chapter 8: Miaka's choice,Nuriko's heart

Miaka took one last look around her chamber at the palace, reluctant to leave the warmth of her room but determined to escape. Outside rain pelted the brick singled roof of the palace, ribbons and streams of water sliding off the roof to land with large splashes on the palace steps before running down them like some strange river to join the larger stream of the road below. Around the town, the people of Konan scuttled quickly from roof to roof, baskets and papers over their heads in an attempt to keep themselves dry as they went about their business. With a sigh, the young priestess sat down on her bed, head in her hands as she gazed unseeing at the far wall. She was thinking about three nights ago. She had been sitting with her English dictionary near the river.

"Miaka." The miko looked up to see Nuriko standing next to her. She quickly grinned at him but the smile quickly faded when he did not return it. Fear seemed to seep from her heart as he slowly sat down next to her, looking at the water. "Is... Is something wrong?" she said, trying to sound loose and carefree when inside warning sirens were going off. She swallowed to calm herself. Nuriko lowered his head, fingering his braid as he sat. She clenched her fists. "Nuriko, look at me!" she said louder, her voice cracking with the fear she was suddenly experiencing. "Miaka..." he said quietly, looking at her. Miaka nearly gasped at the look in her seishi's eyes before he looked away. Sorrow, pain, regret. "N-Nuriko... what happened?" she said softly, her voice coming out in a soft whisper. Her eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly clenched his fists. Not knowing what to say, Miaka could only wait.

"It's Tasuki." He said, refusing to look at her. Miaka's heart fluttered inside her as she listened. "What about Tasuki." she said gently, laying a hand on Nuriko's shoulder. Taking a deep breath he looked up at her and Miaka drew back quickly when she saw that he was crying. "He...left. I tried to stop him but..." he looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. /but I failed to stop one person. A person I love. And because of that I may have placed us all in danger. / He was jolted out of his thoughts by the priestess rising. "Miaka?" Her voice was calm and carefree, but somehow lifeless as she spoke. "Nuriko… I understand. Thank you for telling me." Nuriko started to get up but Miaka turned and shook her head. "No," she said and he stopped. A small half smile was on her face but her eyes were clouded. "Miaka, what..?" "Nuriko. Tell the others that I will not be there for dinner tonight."

She was leaving. Tasuki had been gone for a couple of days now, and the Miko felt his absence like a whole had been blown through her heart. Thinking about him again, Miaka felt her vision start to blur as fresh tears welled in her eyes. Quickly she brushed them away. /No more tears/ Hefting her overstuffed backpack onto her back, the Miko opened the door to her room, glancing down the long candle lit hall before stepping out into the night. Closing the door behind her, she shivered in the cool night air. Above her the moon was full, casting silver shadows on the Konan empire. /Arigato everyone/ she thought as she took the firsts steps of what would become a journey of destiny for her, and for everyone else.

* * *

**Raeka-chan: **Gomen asai...-is miserable- but this is also a short chapter..there will now be a pause of a few weeks before I update again...in the meantime..I am hoping -pleasepleasepleazzzzeeeeeee- that u review...reveiwing would help me so much...

**Raebef-chan: **In the meantime, please keep reading..R&R! until next time...ja!


	9. Chapter 9: Never say goodbye, good luck

Friends Never Say Goodbye; Good luck; / Kouji's Regret Part I of II

**Raeka-chan: **If you read this… then I will cry….I am so sorry this is taking so long…but it means that I want this story to be good...so I don't wanna force things so that it is unnatural –blush- im working hard!

**Reabef-chan: **We hope you're ready for chapter nine…Enjoy!

It was wet.

/kuso/

It had been raining hard for over three hours now and the Mount Reikoku bandit leader was soaked. He raised his hand to push his sopping dark blue hair out of his face. He looked around at his men who were in various hidden positions, intently focused on the road they were watching.

It was a routine stake-out, along a road that was a main route for travelers from the city. The people who lived in the city seldom traveled outside, the poorer ones never did. So the ones who traveled more often then less had money on them.

/_Perfect/_ Kouji thought with a grin.

The plan was pretty basic. Four of the bandits lay in wait in the trees while four more lay in wait to the left and right sides of the road. The victim would be surrounded instantly on Kouji's signal, one that they had all agreed on for once.

He sighed as he thought about this. He rocked back on his heels and closed his eyes as he breathed in the heavy scents of the wet forest around him. When Tasuki had finally decided to follow the strange girl and her two companions, he had encouraged and reassured him, smiling and laughing. But once he was sure that his best friend could no longer see him waving, the grin on his face slipped away and remained standing there, fighting a battle with the emotions that churned inside him. The copper taste of blood in his mouth had brought him back, and he realized that he had been biting his lip. He thought about his friends parting words.

"_But I don't wanna trek after em'" The orange head had whined, fixing his friend with a pitiful gaze._

_Kouji had laughed, cuffing him playfully. They had fooled around a bit more, until the inevitable silence had claimed them once more._

"_Kouji…"_

_He turned to meet Tasuki's amber eyes that were completely serious._

"_Neh?" he asked softly_

"_What will happen if I leave you guys…" he faltered a moment, quickly hiding it. "You'd all be hopelessly lost within thirty minutes of me leavin'!" he joked, but Kouji could see that he was truly torn._

_Tasuki looked at the ground and Kouji saw that he was fighting with himself. His eyes were closed and he kept opening and closing his fists._

"_Tasuki…" _

_No response. /He can't even hear me…/ _

_Kouji swallowed the feelings of despair that rose up at the idea of losing his best friend and placed his hand on his shoulder._

"_Tasuki." He said again, gently._

_At his touch, the young bandit looked up, meeting his eyes._

"_Don't worry about us." Kouji said calmly, his eyes searching Tasuki's in order to make him see how serious he was. "I can handle the idiots until you get back." /If you get back./_

_Tasuki closed his eyes and let out a sigh, and when he opened them, Kouji could see the resolve and gratitude written in them and on his face._

"_So yer off then?" Kouji said, hiding behind a fanged grin. Tasuki snickered, head butting him._

"_Wait fer me, I'll be back before ya know it baka!" And then he had stopped, and it took Kouji every last shred of control to maintain the sadness that welled up inside him as they both looked at each other…both wanting to say so much, and not being able to say it._

_/ Never say….goodbye…………Friends, never say…goodbye…/_

_Kouji took his hand._

"_Good luck." He said softly._

_Tasuki nodded._

"_You too…"_

_And then he was gone. _

"BOSS!"

Kouji snapped out of his daze immediately, instantly crouching down to conceal his position.

"What do we have?" he said quickly to the young man who had shaken him from the past. The young man looked at him with a grave and serious expression on his face and motioned Kouji to lean in closer. The leader tensed, feeling a cold sweat on the back of his neck. The bandit leaned close, and then…

"A squirrel des sir."

Kouji stared at him, a large sweat drop forming.

"A…squirrel…?" he said in a monotone.

The young man nodded seriously, pointing.

"Yes sir, it's right over the-" **WHAM**

"BAKA!" Kouji's yelp rang though the forest. "YOU SCARE THE UN HOLY SHIT OUT AH ME FER THAT?"

The man's apology was lost when Kouji whacked him again. After letting his heart rate return to normal, he sighed. The young man nearly fell on his face in his hurry to get out of the range of his leaders whacks and back to the company of his snickering companions. It had been about a year now since Genrou and left the, to become one of the Suzaku Seven. Kouji still remembered the looks on the faces of these men when he had told them that once again…their leader was gone. He titled his head back, eyes closed, letting the rain fall onto his upturned face and trickle off the sides in little streams. / _Suzaku…please watch over him…please bring him back/_

**Raeka-chan:** Coooming! - hang in there…im so grateful to the readers….It makes it so much easier to write when you know people are reading….Arigato Gozaimasu! - - : bows


	10. Chapter 10:Reikoku,Nakago is ah bad word

Part II of II

* * *

He sat there, staring into the dusk that had swallowed his departing friend. The bandit didn't move as the purple and red streaked sky slowly died, fading into darker purples, blues, and then was blanketed by the veil of night, whose infinite color was only cut by the pure light of the moon and stars. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as he sat there gazing at the stars. The stars… he remembered the times he and Tasuki had spent on stakeouts, missions, and just for fun, sitting at this same place, drinking sake, laughing and joking, while munching on food the two of them had always stolen.

It was during one of those times that his friend had told him about the celestial warriors. He remembered that distinct whining voice Tasuki took on when he was with him and fooling around, and in the present Kouji grinned.

"Tasuki no baka…" he said softly, causing on of his men to give him a questioning look before returning to his job of watching the road.

At first he hadn't believed him. Until Tasuki had shown him his mark, and told him that one day, maybe the Priestess of Suzaku would call on him to become one of her celestial warriors. At the time it had sounded ridiculous, something they would not have to think about until years later. And now… now it had been almost a year since he had left. As he gazed through an opening in the tree canopy at the sky, a shooting star streaked across the blackness.

* * *

"_That's m' star." Tasuki had pointed to the night sky as they sat on their little knoll. Kouji had pretended not to see it, and when he finally saw it, he grinned inwardly, saying seriously with a nod;_

"_Mmm…yer right. It **is** ur star, I can tell."_

_Tasuki had looked at him and Kouji could see that his ego was swelling._

"_Yea…ya can tell, huh?" the orange haired bandit said smugly, eyes closed._

"_M-hmm." Kouji said nodding. "It's the tiniest out of the seven."_

_Tasuki had twitched and face faulted while Koji had snickered._

"_KUSO!" he had roared, leaping onto his friend. Kouji had laughed harder at his indignation, and soon the two were grappling on the ground until they both fell to the side, exhausted and both laughing so much their sides hurt. A content silence had followed and after awhile Kouji broke it._

"_So… then yer really a Suzaku warrior?" he said, looking at his friend. "Maybe you'll have these amazing adventures and stories will be written about your great adventures and actions."_

_Tasuki sat up with a laugh, his face flushed from his excitement, his tussled hair blowing as he gazed up at the stars with a smile._

"_I hope so." He had said quietly. And Kouji could see that his friend truly had a destiny laid out for him, as the Boss had said once to him. He had changed so much from the awkward, loud, annoying, passive-aggressive, hot tempered kid he had first met. The moment stretched out, and his friend almost seemed to be surrounded by an aura. Koji smiled gently to himself. And then,_

"_An yet, with such ah puny star, ya probably won't make it that far, huh? Too bad." _

_There was a thump as Tasuki pounced on him again, and the two friends began to wrestle again, Tasuki's cries of "Dammit Kouji!" and Kouji's laughter as he protested that he was only speaking the truth, filled the starlit night. _

* * *

The sound of hooves clattering on the road made the bandit turn as he hunched down against his rock.

/_Finally_/

Using the quick hand motions that all the bandits knew, he signaled the bandit further up the road who alerted the tree bandits, who passed in on to the bandits on the other side. A hooded figure in a dark cloak on a horse appeared up the road, riding hard. Kouji frowned when he saw this; he had expected the customary merchant band, but none the less, this stranger would probably have money on him. As the rider neared the spot they had agreed on, Kouji gave a low whistle, the signal they had finally agreed on. Closer now…4…3…2…

With a yell, the Mount Reikoku bandits attacked as one, surrounding the rider on all sides. The horse reared in panic and the rider clung desperately to his back so as not to fall. Closer now, Kouji could see the cloak was a dark blue. He fought the emotion of déjà vu and walked towards the stranger as two more of his men grabbed the horses bridle to hold him. Kouji eyed him coldly.

"Get off yer horse." He said loudly.

"And what if I do not?" The voice was light, oddly familiar, yet not. Kouji snorted and a few of his men snickered.

"If you do not get off," he said with a pleasant smile, "Then I will have to kill you, and then drag you off." He said, drawing a dagger with blinding speed. His men laughed and began to tighten the circle until the horse pranced nervously at the lack of space.

None of the Mount Reikoku bandits were truly evil or bad hearted, but they had a reputation to uphold as the toughest bandits, and when they needed to be, they were extremely intimidating and sinister. Kouji's eyes were cold, and he kept a serious face, his even voice adding to his demeanor. The rider didn't respond to all this, and Mount Reikoku leader had to admire his courage. /_or his stupidity_/ By now, many of their usual victims would be very afraid and begging for their lives.

/_Lets turn up the heat_/ he thought. He narrowed his eyes coldly.

"You test my patience, sir." He said tightly, moving the dagger dangerously close.

"Get off. The horse."

His men knew that their boss was a great guy…but when he wanted to be intimidating, he could only be matched by Genrou. While he had been young, Genrou had the perfect cruel smile, the one that never reached his eyes as he would say softly that he would rip someone's heart out, while caressing the victim's cheek with the tip of his knife. His evil chuckle and deadly amber gaze that pierced you had chilled many a victims' soul so thoroughly; the rest of the bandits never had to get involved most of the time.

But Kouji was not to be left behind.

"Sir, this is your last warning." He hissed in a soft and deadly voice, causing some of his men to shudder and thank the Kami he wasn't like that normally. All eyes were now on the hooded figure.

"I wouldn't try it, boy." The cloaked figure said slowly, almost as thought he were bored. "Suzaku save us from idiots like you." He added quietly.

For a moment, nobody said anything and the sound of the rain hitting the road was heard, magnified in the silence. Kouji's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing in a non-forced deadly look. He let out a snarl that sounded almost like the growl of a wolf and grabbed the stranger's cloak, when a cry from one of his scouts stopped him.

"BOSS! We're under attack!"

It took a split second for Kouji to react, releasing the man, he roared at his men to take cover. Following his own advice, he dived and he heard the _FLIT! FLIT! FLIT!_ of arrows as he rolled to cover behind a tree on the side of the road. He heard the horse scream and looked up in time to see it stagger and fall, several feathered shafts protruding from its chest, sides and flank. He heard some of his men cry out in pain verifying that some of the first volley had found their marks. Friends of the fallen bandits rushed out to retrieve them and like a pit in his stomach Kouji knew what was about to happen.

"STAY DOWN! GET OUT OF THERE!" He roared as another volley came down, claiming the ones who had rushed to aid the fallen. In the back of his mind, he realized that the silent and annoying stranger was not amongst the fallen. One of his scouts, eyes wide, crawled over to him, shaking.

"B-Boss…it's the Kutou Bandits!" he said shakily.

Kouji's eyes narrowed and he swore, no longer acting.

"Nakago." He spat the word as though it was dirty and left a bad taste in his mouth. The Seiryuu warrior was no friend of theirs, quite the opposite in fact. Taking a breath, he scanned the woods and the road to access the situation. Four of his men lay moaning and crying out in the road, blood pooling around them. The rest of his men had made it to cover. He cursed again.

"We have to get out of here now." He snapped to the frightened man. He whispered quick instructions to the young man, who crawled away to inform others. Through hand signals the rest of the bandits got the message soon afterwards and began to move quietly away to safer ground. Kouji stayed his eyes on his fallen men. Reaching into his pocket he drew out his plan. Before Tasuki had left, he had given him the rest of his spell cards. Drawing on one of them, Kouji yelled the spell and twenty black wolves erupted into existence with howls. He allowed himself a small grin when he heard anxious murmurs come from the woods ahead of him. He would have to tell Tasuki that when he came back, he would appreciate it.

Genrou had been one of the only people the Kutou gang actually feared, and Kouji was relying on that fact. Tasuki had once beaten the Kutou Bandit leader with his wolves and spared his life, and this was not a forgotten fact. With a chilling howl, the wolves raced snarling towards the hidden enemy. It was now that Kouji moved. He vaulted from his cover, grabbing the nearest man under the arms and began to drag him to the cover of the trees. He allowed another small gin as yells of panic and cried of Genrou came from the wood. He knew it was working because the deadly volley of arrows had ceased temporarily while the Kutou gang fought with Kouji's wolves. Racing back again, he grabbed the next man, dragging him to the woods to lie him down with his companions. "You two behave." He murmured softly to them. Still no arrows. He ran out again for the next man, thanking the kami that the Kutou guys had not looked over here y- _FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! _

"Kuso!" he yelled covering the man with his body. Miraculously, he was not hit, and dragged the man unceremoniously into the woods, practically flinging him to safety. He took a deep breath before running out again. By now he heard angry voices, and knew the illusions were gone. He had just grabbed the last man under the arms when, _FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! FLIT!_ Thinking quickly, he shielded the man, his eyes widening when he saw that he was young, maybe one of the youngest in the gang and he looked up at him with frightened eyes. Sudden pain made Kouji scream, as an arrow penetrated his armor to bury itself in his left shoulder. He fought the urge to groan as the pain began to spread and once again began to drag the young boy. _FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! _Too soon, the volley was back. Dropping over the boy as protection, Kouji gritted his teeth but he could not stop his cry of pain as another arrow penetrated his armor.

"Mr. Boss Sir…please leave me…" the boy said weakly, still brave even as his life blood slipped out of his body. As he spoke, Kouji was reminded of Tasuki…he had been just like this boy. Kouji's eyes widened, then narrowed.

"I'm not leaving you." He said, his voice harsh as he fought the overwhelming pain. "I do not leave my men behind." He said, once again grabbing the boy and dragging him further towards the trees and safety. _FLIT! FLIT! FLIT!_ Kouji fell on top of the boy as another arrow buried itself in his flesh. It was getting harder to see.

"Boss…" the boy said shakily. Opening one eye, he gazed at the boy and dragged him again. / _not you too… im not going to lose anymore/ __FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! FLIT! FLIT!_ Inescapable. He let out a cry of anguish as he was struck again and again. He couldn't move…he wasn't going to make it.

"_Promise you'll take care of em'" Tasuki said softly._

_Kouji had locked eyes with him._

"_I swear. I can protect these idiot's until you get back."_

"RAAAAA!" He yelled, dragging him the last few steps, each step, losing more blood. The next volley of arrows made him fall to the ground into the woods. But they had made it. They were safe.

_"I promise, Tasuki. I swear it."_

Blackness crept into his vision until everything was gone.

_"I promise…until you come back."_

The last thing he remembered was the look on Tasuki's face, a perfect mix of relief and gratitude shining in those bright amber eyes, as the stars winked overhead.

And then nothing.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Raeka-chan:** bwahahahahahha - hee hee…gomen asai!I had to do it…Chapter ten is so long because It has to make up for the horrendous lack in Chapter 9, and also it took so long to update….School takes so much time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, to those who asked, those words in chapter 9, (friends never say goodbye, etc.) hai! You guessed right! Miguel and Tulio, form the Road to El Dorado…im glad u liked that Tek-san ….arigato to Tama-san, Rae-san, Chi-chan, and z-Chan for encouraging me to not give up like the lowly student I am…arigato gozaimasu! Also, a thank you to irishhanyou for proofing and helping me flesh the idea out a bit more, and Silver Spirit-kun for pointing out that one option…I will try to incorporate it more in the future! Please keep reading! Enjoy!


	11. Important!

**!- To the readers of** **_Ghost Paths_** **-!**

* * *

Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story! I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! Im posting this to inform you that I will not be able to post the four new chapters I have written for GP (yes I did write them! But they still need touch up work!) until a later date. Why? For several reasons, (this one the most important) The first is because recently I have been drowning in school work and stuff for college applications! I was determined to not stop posting, but after killing myself to do homework and keep updating this story , I read the new chapters that I had written, and realized that they had a very forced feel to them. I do apologize for making you wait, but I hope that you understand! My plan is to post four new chapters on **February 20,** 2**006**, so mark the date! To everyone who has pushed, gently helped, dragged, and whacked me like a baseball hit by Poppi out of Fenway Park, I thank you…without your support, I might not have gotten to where I am…arigato gozaimasu...-bows- So thank you! Don't forget the date! I will do my best to beat the demon known as hw! Ja! .

Your truly grateful author,

Raeka-chan


End file.
